No Title
by Grasping Darkness
Summary: Review on Ideas for a title. This is a twist on what would have happened if Bradin and Erica had stayed together when they got together in Season 2 Episode 8. I hope that you enjoy. BradinxErica. R&R PLZ
1. Chapter 1

No Title

Chapter One

**This is in the POV of Erica, just to let you know. And it never changes. So here is my first Summerland fanfic and my only one. I hope that you enjoy it.**

"It was a mistake," I said, lying.

"You can't pretend that you don't have feelings for me," Bradin said. His eyes were so beautiful.

"Go home, Bradin," I said coldly. I knew I was going to regret this. A LOT. I turned, and started to keep walking up my steps to my apartment.** A/n: This is where it starts to get different from Season 2 Episode 8.** Bradin walked behind me and pulled my arm so I had no choice but not to look at him. Then he kissed me. And it felt so good. I thought that I needed to stop it, but I couldn't. I knew that Jay would now hate me forever. As Bradin and I had discussed before, we had to take it slow. Really slow.

"Bradin, I love you," I said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Erica," He said. The sound of his voice saying that was like music to my ears.

"You should go. I don't want anyone to find out this time. This time it has to be a secret," I said.

"Jay really hates me now. Aunt Ava said that I can't see you anymore. If they find out, I will get in a lot of trouble. And I don't care. As long as I am with you," Bradin whispered.

"I will call you for further details. On our relationship," I whispered back, "I love you."

"Me too."

That night, I was awake until hours in the night thinking of Bradin. This was so wrong, but it was so right. I knew that if Jay found out, it would really hurt him. But, he needed to accept the fact that he could not keep us apart. It may sound sort of mean, but I don't want Bradin to go on his thing for surfing. I would miss him too much. I would never tell Bradin not to go if he got accepted though. When it was 6 am I couldn't stand staying in bed any longer, so I got up to go on a run on the beach. I ran for three hours. After, I wanted to see Bradin. I really wanted to see Bradin. So I went up to his house and knocked on the door. Ava opened it.

"Hey Erica, what did you want here?" She asked. It sounded like she didn't want me to be here.

"Just wondering if I could talk to Bradin," I said.

"About what?" she asked. She sounded mad. I didn't know that Ava had a mean side.

"To tell him that we can't see each other anymore," I lied.

"Oh, well he is asleep in his room. You can wake him up and give him the good news," I guess she didn't want me to be with Bradin. Maybe she thought I would hurt him like I hurt Jay. I found my way to his room and knocked. I heard a grunt of admittance and opened the door to see him sprawled across his bed, wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Hey," I said, "Wake up." He sat straight up within seconds.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Ava let you in to talk to me?" he asked.

"I am here to take you surfing with me. She thinks that this is me breaking up with you," I said.

"Oh, great. So do you think she will let me go surfing with you?" he asked.

"Let's hope so," I said, "Maybe we could go to Two Brothers. For old times sake."

"I'm in," he said.

**So I know that it really short, but I usually write short chapters anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

No Title

Chapter Two

**Hi. Thank you to the two people who reviewed. They both said update ASAP so I am putting one up the next day. :P I only checked it like an hour ago so I may have more reviews now. Anyway, I really need your guys' help! Two questions: 1. Did you think it was funny when Bradin said 'Can we run away to Mexico?' In episode 8 season 2? I thought it was because that is what Sara asked Bradin to do the same thing. 2. What should I call this story? I mean, come on. No Title is not the greatest name ever invented. I need your creative minds to help me out! Well, I hope they are creative.** **Without further adue (however you spell that), I present to you Chapter Two of No Title. (PLEASE help me out with the title!!)**

Bradin and I then walked out to the kitchen of his house and saw his Aunt Ava making lunch for Nikki and Derric. Nikki was busy telling Ava about her problems with Cameron and Derric was to busy playing his gameboy to notice Bradin and I walked in. I wondered what they thought of me. Then Ava looked up and said,

"How did he take the news?" she asked happily.

"Very well. He knows that we are just friends now. So, I was wondering if he and I could go down to Two Brothers and surf. Just like old times," I tried to convince her.

"Ya, sure," she smiled. I felt bad about lying to her, but I couldn't let her interfere with my relationship with Bradin.That is when she looked down. I hadn't even noticed, but Bradin and my hand were intertwined in a very seductive manner.** A/N: I have no idea how holding hands can be seductive, so just try to envision it best you can.** I quickly drew my hand away from his, but Ava had already noticed.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked.

"Of corse not. Um... when I broke the news to him, I held his hand to comfort him and I hadn't realised that neither of us had let go," That shows you how bad I am under pressure. The answer is REALLY. This was the most pathetic lie I had ever heard myself utter. There was a one in a million chance that Ava wouldn't see through it. Let's hope I was being lucky today.

"Huh," she said disapprovingly, "Well, don't do that again. It will give some people the wrong idea about you two. They might think that you are more than friends." I don't think that my lie worked. I think that Ava just willed herself to believe it because she didn't want to believe us to really be together. NEWS FLASH: Get over it!

"Bradin, I'll meet you at Two Brothers in 30," I told him. He just winked, making Ava hadn't noticed.

Thirty minutes later, Bradin and I were both heading out to catch a wave.

"When do you think that we can go public?" he asked. I was trying to avoid that question because my answer was never. I just couldn't go through everyone knowing that I was lying to them. All of Bradin's family would hate me. Jay would hate me. Johnny and Suzzanah would hate me. I don't really enjoy being hated much.

"Dunno," I answered.

"I got this next one," he said. I looked up and noticed a wave coming toward us.

"Okay, I will get the next one," I said. I watched him take on the wave like a pro. In fact, he could be a pro in a couple of days. I caught the next one. When I got back to the beach Bradin said that I had done great. Compared to him, I was like a dead llama. Talk about student teaching teacher.

"Let's go somewhere safe," I whispered in his ear. He opened his mouth and I could tell he was about to say Spanish Cove so I stopped him. "And no, we aren't going to Spanish Cove. That would so not be taking it slow, "I said.

"Fine," he said.

"But we could go get some ice cream," I offered.

"What are we, in the fourth grade?" he complained as we walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

"You can never grow out of ice cream," I said.

"True," he agreed. Then he kissed me very quickly, trying not to let all of the people around us to notice.

"Hello, public place," I said.

"I know, I just couldn't resist your beautiful eyes, equally beautiful hair and just your all around amazing self," he said.

"Oh, well I guess it is okay in that case," I said then quickly kissed him back just long enough to get my message that I loved him in, and so that no one would notice. I felt great being with Bradin.

"What would you like?" the lady at the ice cream place asked Bradin and I.

"I will have coffe in a cup," I said. Then I looked up and noticed that they had real coffee on the menu also. "I meant the ice cream, just in case you thought I meant the real thing."

"I will just have cake batter in a cup," Bradin told her. When we had to pay, I offered to pay, but Bradin told me that he was they boy and that they provided.

"Where do you want to eat it?" I asked.

"Let's go sit on the beach," he said.

"Okay," I agreed.

**This is longer than the last chapter so be grateful. Unless you don't like this fic, Then you shouldn't be reading it. Anyway, answer my questions up in my Authors note please. Thanks. Oh, and click the blue button that says go please. And have submit reveiw in the little thing beside it. Basically, just answer questions and review so I will update sooner.Thanks again. Peace.**

**Grasping Darkness**

**P.S I once posted 3 chapters in one day... so I can write as fast as you want me too.**


End file.
